Le Bonheur en Flacon
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Quand la science fait du bonheur une Révolution. (LeaVen/AU/Défi proposé sur le Forum Geôlier de FR !)


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta-lecteur :** Wa, sans qui je n'aurai jamais changé d'idée !

 **Note :** OS écrit sur le thème "Révolution" pour le Défi de mai proposé par Laemia sur le Forum Geôlier de FR. A la base j'étais partie dans un AU monarchique, mais ça allait encore finir en gros trip historique alors j'ai laissé tomber pour tenter un truc… plus novateur. Je ne sais même pas si je suis dans le thème. Quoiqu'il en soit c'était très plaisant à écrire, et la révolution n'arrive sûrement jamais au moment où l'on l'attend.

Règles : Ecrire sur le thème _Révolution_ , au sens large. Pairing Lea/Ven proposé par ErzaKH

Un grand bravo aux autres participant.e.s, trève de blabla, bonne lecture à tous ! Ya.

* * *

 **Le Bonheur en Flacon**

Au moment même où Lea passa la porte, Ven sut instantanément qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Il sourit candidement en posant son torchon sur le bord de l'évier, coupa net le robinet avant de déposer soigneusement les deux flûtes qu'il s'apprêtait à essuyer dans l'égouttoir. Le cristal teinta avec une mélodie d'éther, et il s'empressa de rejoindre son petit ami dans l'entrée.

─ Hé Ventus, mon Ven, appela celui-ci en s'approchant pour l'enlacer, déposant son sac à ses pieds avec une moue féline.

Ses longs yeux verts luisaient d'un éclat sibyllin et Ventus retint un rire clair avant de l'embrasser. Lea avait cette façon particulière de marcher quand quelque chose le démangeait, à moitié entre la danse de ballerine et le pas frénétique d'une longue araignée. Il avait aussi ce sourire de feu qui lui enflammait le visage presque autant que sa chevelure fauve, et une silhouette sans fin qui se tordait de joie comme il extirpait un tout petit flacon de sa poche, à peine plus gros qu'une coquille de noix.

Ventus haussa les sourcils, dans l'expectative, attrapant la télécommande qui se trouvait non loin de là pour couper le son de la télé. S'il n'était pas d'une nature particulièrement perspicace, il avait toujours eu un certain talent pour savoir quand est-ce qu'une conversation méritait qu'on lui accorde toute son attention.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lea avança avec un sourire content de lui, lançant le flacon en l'air avant de le rattraper pour lui exposer fièrement son slogan coloré.

─ Le dernier exemplaire vendu de chez SIMILI & Co, le truc révolutionnaire dont tu m'as parlé la semaine dernière ! Je l'ai récupéré de justesse, obtenu pour trois fois rien au coin de la rue.

Ventus opina avec douceur, intéressé. SIMILI & Co, une entreprise pharmaceutique réputée des Jardins Radieux, avait récemment développé un médicament aux propriétés révolutionnaires, une solution inespérée contre le mal insidieux qui entretenait depuis toujours les pires plaies la société, sans distinction de couleur, d'opinions ou de classes : la recherche du bonheur. Mais pas n'importe quel bonheur, non, le bonheur véritable, avec un grand V, ce bonheur éternel auquel beaucoup aspirent, effleuré par chacun, un bonheur éphémère dont l'humanité désespérait jusqu'alors la conservation et la pérennité. Avec ces pilules commercialisées aux quatre coins des mondes, SIMILI & Co promettait le bonheur véritable en flacon. Une félicité immédiate pour tous à un prix raisonnable, le tout dans une petite enveloppe sucrée en comprimé.

Voilà une semaine que tout le monde s'arrachait le produit compulsivement, créant un mouvement médical de grande ampleur jamais observé jusqu'alors. Les pharmacies étaient dévalisées, les queues dans les files d'attente s'allongeaient comme un bouchon d'autoroute au mois d'août et cet engouement soudain mêlé d'une touche de désespoir connaissait une frénésie qui ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer, au grand dam des détracteurs du projet. Ils étaient en effet de plus en plus nombreux à critiquer cet accès si facile au bonheur, et notamment le professeur Ansem Lesage, psychiatre reconnu par-delà le système solaire pour ses études sur le lien entre les émotions et les essences vitales.

Un homme glacial et brillant pour lequel Ventus avait longuement travaillé, bien avant son entrée comme cobaye à l'Industrie du Sommeil.

─ Tu ne l'as pas volé j'espère ? sourit le jeune homme comme Lea trépignait d'enthousiasme, satisfait de sa trouvaille.

─ Bien sûr que non ! Tu oses douter de mon charisme naturel ?

Ventus rit.

─ Pas du tout. C'est juste…

Il passa derrière Lea, embrassa le petit carré de peau juste dans son cou, à l'interstice de la mâchoire et de l'oreille.

─ Pourquoi tu as acheté ça ? Tu trouves qu'on est pas assez heureux ensemble ?

Une ombre vague passa tout à coup dans le regard de son partenaire. Ses traits se durcirent, son expression entière se vida de toute substance, comme s'il avait vu un spectre, ou bien moins qu'un fantôme. Il ferma prudemment les yeux, pas longtemps, une demie seconde, juste le temps de battre des cils pour oublier un souvenir.

─ Ça pourrait régler _nos problèmes,_ tu ne crois pas ?

Le cœur de Ventus décolla lentement de sa poitrine, s'éleva, battit des ailes, froissé comme un papier qu'on jette. La joie de Lea s'était transformée en jet d'acide, l'ombre de ses yeux en infinie grisaille.

Il retint un couinement de douleur.

─ Nos problèmes ?

─ Oui.

Le blond secoua la tête. C'était fini, tout ça.

Roxas était mort il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Ce frère jumeau qui ne lui ressemblait en rien, énigmatique, silencieux, impulsif. Un petit bout d'être toujours derrière lui au sourire distant comme une étoile filante, aux cernes beaucoup trop profondes, à l'intelligence tout aussi sidérante.

Aux idées aussi mouvantes que des galaxies.

─ Je me disais qu'avec ça, tu vois… T'es fâché ?

Il avait plu à Lea d'un regard, avait décoché une flèche en plein cœur de sa cible de vie avant même d'en placer une. Un rire et il se l'était mis dans la poche. Oh, Roxas ne riait pas, il explosait.

De supernovas en déflagrations.

─ Mais non, voyons.

Il avait bien vu le changement dans l'attitude du rouquin. Son nouveau parfum qui en disait beaucoup plus long que ses sourires amicaux quand il passait à la maison. Ventus ne l'avait pas aimé, à l'époque. Trop proche de son frère, trop ardent dans sa chambre, trop exubérant dans ses déclarations d'amour. Un feu aveuglant qui avait rapidement fait fondre le cerveau malade de Roxas, bien avant que son petit corps de porcelaine ne succombe aux brûlures d'une ardente déraison.

─ Je t'aime, Ventus. On essaye ?

Il s'était pendu dans le salon.

Très discrètement, les rideaux noués autour du cou avec une gaucherie presque enfantine, pendant un week-end à la mer avec quelques amis. Ventus se souvenait très nettement de ses grands yeux fixes, de ses doigts de chaton presque décomposés, de sa peau de lait pas tout à fait flasque. Le hurlement de Lea, qui rentrait avec eux, ses atroces sanglots et son souffle erratique tandis qu'il faisait du bouche-à-bouche au cadavre, lui revenait aussi très clairement en mémoire. Il était un peu triste de se dire qu'il avait oublié les odeurs, une natte sur la plage et, plus que tout, l'effarement dégoûté de ses parents quand ils l'avaient appris. La mort de Roxas lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, oui, beaucoup de mal.

Plus jamais alors il n'avait eu d'ombre derrière lui.

Il s'était rapproché de Lea tout naturellement après cet événement, lui qui passait alors plus de temps chez Roxas que chez lui et depuis, leur amour pansait plus ou moins facilement ses blessures. Ils s'étaient installés ensemble, riaient ensemble, pleuraient chacun de leur côté. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux. C'était même tout le contraire : il n'aurait su dire combien cette épreuve avait pu les souder.

Ventus rit encore à l'hésitation qu'il sentait percer dans la voix de son petit ami, puis entreprit de lire silencieusement la notice du flacon. Après un moment il sourit de nouveau, les yeux brillants.

─ Je t'aime aussi, Lea, lança-t-il en allant chercher deux verres propres dans la cuisine, la voix chargée d'émotion.

Il attrapa les deux flûtes de champagne qui reposaient sagement là avant de sautiller jusqu'au salon, débouchant la bouteille qu'il avait mis spécialement au frais pour des moments comme celui-ci.

Le rouquin avait retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur comme il observait le blond revenir vers lui, se gorgeant de cette beauté douce et paisible, de ce sourire lumineux qui lui pinçait trop souvent la poitrine. Il attrapa du bout des doigts le verre que Ventus lui tendait, caressant du regard la courbe salvatrice de ses sourcils, plongeant dans le bleu aqueux de ses yeux, admirant la délicatesse et l'harmonie de cette bouche qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir embrasser toute sa vie.

─ Merci, dit-il tandis que le blond remplissait sa coupe, ouvrant le flacon du pouce pour y récupérer deux cachets couleur lune, qu'il fit rouler au creux de sa paume.

Ventus le fixait avec son beau sourire, si heureux, si gentil. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de ça ? Ils étaient bien, ensemble. Lea se sentit hésiter encore, mais le coup d'œil limpide que le blond lui lança fit dériver ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas désirer mieux qu'un bonheur éternel auprès de celui qu'il aimait, pas vrai ?

─ Un chacun, précisa Ventus en lui prenant une pilule, désignant de l'index les petites lignes inscrites derrière le produit.

Lea hocha la tête. Il n'était pas du genre à suivre les instructions, mais le blond avait toujours été pointilleux sur ce genre de machins. Il inspira un grand coup, presque euphorique.

Difficile de rester calme lorsque votre existence est sur le point de changer à tout jamais.

La pensée lui vint que Roxas aurait peut-être aimé connaitre ce bonheur dans une autre vie, lui aussi. Il contint un petit rire, imaginant le blond parcourir nerveusement la notice des yeux, cherchant sur Internet toutes les contre-indications possibles et imaginables, imprimant toutes les thèses philosophiques existantes à propos de cette fameuse expérience du bonheur. Il lui avait récité un extrait des _Lettres à Lucilius_ une fois, à propos d'il-ne-savait-qu'elle plénitude inatteignable et vaine, et il se rappelait avoir eu la sensation d'être un parfait abruti. A bien y réfléchir, Roxas aurait sûrement détesté cette potion aliénante, pétrifié à l'idée de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Le cœur de Lea frappa dans sa poitrine un grand coup douloureux. Une fois, deux fois. Son regard vert dériva inévitablement vers celui de son petit ami, à peine une teinte trop claire. Vers ses dents blanches, sa carrure fragile comme un mensonge, cette petite ride de colère qu'il lui manquait, juste au milieu du front. Lea força un sourire sur sa bouche fine, leva son verre. Serra la pilule très fort entre ses doigts moites, étourdi d'un espoir chancelant.

─ Pour un bonheur à deux ! lança t-il simplement.

─ Pour un bonheur à deux, souffla Ventus en portant le comprimé à ses lèvres, trinquant juste avant que lui et Lea ne vident leurs récipients, les déposant sur le comptoir.

Tandis que la petite pilule descendait dans sa gorge, le roux se demanda comment est-ce qu'on pouvait savoir, comment ce serait de nager toujours dans le bonheur, quelle différence ça ferait, quel goût ça avait. Un mince sourire lui déchira la bouche, et il battit des paupières en sentant quelque chose tomber dans son estomac. Quelque chose de froid.

─ Ventus ?

Le nom lui parvint en sourdine, lointain, déformé. Il s'éclaircit la voix, appela encore.

─ V…tus ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, cria plus fort. Son pouls s'affolait comme un oiseau en cage et il s'étouffa à la brûlure soudaine qui lui tordit la langue, lui assécha la bouche. Il porta la main à son cou, les oreilles bouchées, fébrile, tira sur la peau jusqu'à y laisser de longues marques blanches, en quête d'un peu d'air. Son crâne se referma bientôt dans un étau d'acier, ses tempes se mirent à gonfler en même temps que sa peur. Les beaux yeux verts, tout à l'heure si brillants, roulèrent dans leurs orbites, se strièrent de lourdes branches de rouge, de fins fils de veines, sa vision peu à peu colorée d'un intense noir Dorian. On écartait les os de ses côtes pour les faire craquer, on chantait dans sa moelle épinière. Lea sentit ses jambes le lâcher avant que sa colonne ne se rompe, sentit son cou éclater sous l'invisible pression qui lui démontait la gorge aussi vite que la cervelle.

Ça faisait mal, si mal, était-ce ça son bonheur ? Il ne voulait pas le vide, il ne voulait pas le sang, il ne voulait pas se tordre sur le plancher avec la sensation monstrueuse de s'être fait arracher le cœur. Ce cœur écarlate, son cœur battant, son cœur amoureux, crevé, énorme, palpitant.

Lea suffoqua sans comprendre, tendit le bras loin derrière le flot visqueux de sa morve et de ses larmes, dans l'espoir d'un peu d'aide, d'une peau à toucher, d'autre chose que ce cri de bête blessée qui retournait ses boyaux emmêlés, ce son minable qui ne pouvait plus appartenir qu'à lui. Son estomac congelait depuis qu'il avait avalé ce truc, cette chose, ce machin, qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ?

Il percuta le sol, à demi-conscient, se tint la gorge à deux mains, suppliant, hurlant contre cette injustice de douleur, ce mal insoutenable qui le faisait enfler jusqu'à mourir et qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter. Il ouvrit les yeux sans rien voir, appela à l'aide sans ouvrir la bouche. Son souffle s'était tari, ses jambes dérobées sous lui, son torse agité de derniers soubresauts comme de petites mains agiles s'amusaient à coudre une dernière fois ses poumons, les liant à la mort comme des âmes sœurs. Lea gémit doucement juste avant le silence, questionnant son repas du midi, la coiffure de Roxas, ses derniers instants à la plage, sa quête du bonheur. Il se rappela qu'il adorait les glaces, et qu'il aurait vraiment dû lui dire qu'une de ses chaussettes avait un trou, avant de partir.

Il aurait aimé qu'on vienne sécher ses larmes, qu'on lui mouche le nez, peut-être.

Qu'on passe une main glacée sur son visage pour le caresser, pour lui chuchoter que tout allait bien.

Qu'on s'amuse de sa bêtise aussi, qu'on lui pardonne de ne pas avoir été là.

Et la main serait laiteuse, pâle comme le givre, et Lea la baiserait doucement, embaumé par cette odeur fragile et aérienne, dont le souvenir effacerait peu à peu le poids de son propre corps. Et Roxas rirait au loin, casserait quelque chose avec ses airs de ne pas y toucher, plisserait encore une fois ses yeux pluvieux, la tête rejetée en arrière. Peut-être aurait-il fermé ses paupières exactement comme Ventus était en train de le faire, à genoux près de lui dans l'entrée.

─ Tu avais raison, déclara soudain le blond, presque tristement.

Il contempla un moment le cadavre, rappelant à lui le dernier souffle du rouquin, arrangeant distraitement ses cheveux. Sa gorge avait pris une large teinte violine, ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans un monde sans fin. Il n'avait même pas l'air malheureux. Lentement, Ventus desserra sa paume.

Le comprimé, rond, lumineux, roula un instant sur le plancher avant d'être arrêté par le bout d'une large boots, échouée dans un coin sombre de l'appartement.

─ Tu es une vraie petite salope, Ventus, fit une voix mauvaise en passant dans la lumière, son ombre s'étirant devant lui comme le lustre projetait sa silhouette en dehors des ténèbres.

Ventus se releva avec précaution, le regard vague, haussant distraitement les épaules. Il se sentait à la fois nauséeux, rassuré et trahi.

─ Pas du tout. Je l'aimais vraiment. Combien tu lui as vendu ?

Emétique car son petit ami venait de mourir dans son salon. Rassuré parce qu'il savait tout à fait ce qu'il venait de faire, et pourquoi. Trahi parce que Lea ne l'avait sans doute jamais aimé pour lui.

Un nouveau ricanement se fit entendre et l'inconnu lui offrit sa paume ouverte, vissant ses deux prunelles dorées profondément dans les siennes.

Ventus lui balança le flacon comme s'il lui avait brûlé l'intérieur des mains avant de se saisir de sa coupe de champagne, attrapant la bouteille posée sur le buffet pour la remplir à ras bord, laissant l'alcool couler tranquillement dans son gosier. Quelques bulles tentaient désespérément de s'échapper de leur prison de cristal et il les regarda faire d'un air songeur, en attente de la réponse de l'autre. Comment vit-on lorsqu'on est une bulle de champagne destinée à éclater, identique à toute autre, quand notre seul futur est de crever la surface lisse et précieuse d'un verre ? A quoi bon, que le verre soit plein ou vide, si la sortie mène toujours à l'air libre ? Et au fond, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

Il sentit qu'on s'approchait de lui, qu'on refermait sur l'autre flûte une étreinte suave. Vanitas était devenu sa nouvelle ombre et Vanitas riait, observant cruellement le flacon puis le mort, puis le mort puis le flacon, douloureusement ravi. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était là.

─ Le prix à payer, lâcha ce dernier en se servant un verre, un rictus magnifique écorchant son visage.

Ventus ramassa la pilule comme sorti d'un rêve, vida et ses rêves et sa coupe en allant jeter le comprimé dans l'évier. Lorsqu'il revint, l'autre l'invitait à s'assoir dans le canapé qui trônait à l'autre bout du salon, augmentant progressivement le son de la télé. Son estomac pulsa à l'écoute du journal. Depuis ce matin, les informations tournaient en boucle.

Nombre de morts accidentelles causées en moins d'une semaine. Effarement, punition religieuse, perte économique. Procès. Et le meilleur de tous, le mot que Vanitas préférait : « Effets secondaires. » Ventus éclata de rire. C'était rire ou pleurer. Pourquoi pas faire les deux en même temps ?

Entre eux, posée sur la table basse, la notice du flacon reposait, dépliée superbement, légèrement froissée. En y regardant bien, en se penchant presque, on pouvait y lire, inscrit en toutes lettres :

« ATTENTION : La prise de ce médicament est déconseillée aux personnes dont l'amour véritable, l'objectif vital ou le rêve inconscient est fondamentalement inatteignable. Un comprimé par personne. L'Entreprise SIMILI se dégage de toute responsabilité quant aux troubles, altération ou mort possible du bénéficiaire. »

Et Vanitas croisait les pieds sur le meuble avec un rictus satisfait, et Ventus entendit le son clair d'un verre qui se remplit encore, et dans cette petite pièce qui puait déjà la mort ils portèrent un toast à la vie, écoutant à moitié les paroles de cette présentatrice qui, à travers le minuscule écran blanc, leur jetait des regards baignés d'une lointaine horreur.

− Au bonheur véritable, trinqua Vanitas en narguant le cadavre.

− Au bonheur véritable, trinqua Ventus en levant seul sa coupe, comme un point final.

Ils s'entreregardèrent ensuite d'un œil bleu entendu et, très calmement, le blond sortit son téléphone portable, basculant le flacon ouvert dont le contenu se dévida intégralement sur la table. Le 13, Urgences locales.

Après tout, qui n'a jamais dit qu'une overdose de bonheur était toujours profitable ?


End file.
